


Leaked

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Caught, Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Unrequited Crush, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Peter has a bit of a nasty habit. He knows most teenagers jerk off to porn, and would love to have their hands on their favorite celebrity’s leaked sex tapes. But most teenagers don’t intern for their favorite celebrities.





	1. Chapter 1

Peter has a bit of a nasty habit. He knows most teenagers jerk off to porn, and would love to have their hands on their favorite celebrity’s leaked sex tapes. But most teenagers don’t intern for their favorite celebrities.

Living the wild, frat boy lifestyle that he has, Tony has made appearances in many, many sex tapes. Most of them he is aware of, egging on whoever is recording, posturing and showing off his prowess for the camera. Tony loves to show off, and when he’s a little drunk and a little horny, that confidence goes through the roof, and he’s not afraid to show it to the world. On his terms.

On the other hand, there are some videos where Tony doesn’t know he’s being recorded, either because he’s too drunk to realize, or the camera has been hidden.

Peter loves the ones where he knows, but his favorite are the ones where he doesn’t. His demeanor is so much different, softer. Giving soft praises about how good his partner looks, how nice they feel, how much he wants them. His movements are firm but gentle, kissing and stroking and fingering and fucking his partners with the same care and attention he shows his work.

Peter feels even more guilty watching these, because he knows that Tony hadn’t consented to them. The only reason he knows they exist is because he overheard Tony complaining to Pepper about dealing with the legal process of getting them removed from the internet, yet they kept popping up.

But here he is, hunkered under the blankets in the twin bed, touching himself while he watches Tony fuck someone else.

The video is shot from a smart phone, seemingly propped casually against a pillow to capture the encounter. Tony can be seen between the person’s legs, though their body isn’t visible, and you can’t see anything of Tony from the waist down.

The movements of Tony’s hips leave nothing to the imagination despite not being able to see, the skilled, measured rock of his body jarring his partner’s body. There is a low moan in response to Tony’s hand disappearing between their legs.

“That feel good?” Tony’s voice filters through the speaker.

His partner didn’t respond in the video, and Peter takes it upon himself to whimper, “Y-yeah.”

“Listen to you,” Tony croons. “Gorgeous.”

Peter swallows thickly, fisting his cock faster. Even though he knows the praise isn’t directed at him, he’s perfectly fine with pretending.

The lewd slapping of skin on skin comes from the video, Tony holding his partner behind their knees to deliver harsh thrusts. Peter strains to listen over the sounds that don’t belong to Tony, listening to his gruff praise.

“Perfect, perfect.” Tony huffs. “So hot when you touch yourself for me, letting me fuck you until you come.” Tony pauses to takes a shuddering breath, sterling himself against his own desire to come. “Getting close? Gonna come on my cock for me?”

Peter stifles a whimper at that, his hips squirming under his own hand. He likes to wait and come when Tony does, but the temptation to follow the directions not meant for him is hard to deny.

“There you go, that’s it,” Tony says, his voice strained.

Peter closes his eyes when Tony flushes his body against his partner, the top of his back the only thing visible in the video now. Peter imagines Tony fucking him right here in his bed, just like that, talking to him that way. That’s hot. But what really pushes Peter to the edge is when Tony starts to near his own climax, when it is obvious that he is too close to release to make everything about his partner anymore. His noises are quiet and thin, masked as heavy breaths. They grow louder as he approaches his end, and he finishes with a hushed, raw, “ _Fuck_.”

Peter’s jaw is slack, his toes curling against the sheets. He makes a pathetic noise when his orgasm washes over him, and he hastily tosses his phone to the side to catch his release in his hand.

“Hey, kid, I’ve got trouble, can you-?”

Peter snaps his head to the side to see Tony staring at him through a hologram on his phone, looking almost as startled as Peter. Peter thanks and god that might be listening that everything is contained beneath his covers.

“Ah, I’m going to hang up now, and you can call me back when you’re… ready to fight.” Tony says, looking away from Peter’s blushing form.

“I- okay, thanks…” Peter watches Tony’s face flicker away, frowning when the video that had been interrupted resumes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His orgasm ruined and feeling his shame a full force, Peter really shouldn't be fighting. When he gets hurt and Ton takes him home to care for his injuries, Peter somehow manages to get himself into even deeper shit.

His orgasm thoroughly ruined and a new level of guilt weighing him down, Peter makes quick work of throwing his suit on and slinking out the window. He calls Tony back to find out where he needs to go, and he tries not to let his humiliation be obvious in his voice.

Peter expected to be awkward fighting with Tony, unable to meet his eyes and their fighting communication suffering as a result. That doesn’t surprise him. What does surprise him, though, is that he never noticed how sexy Tony is when he fights. Every spare glance he can steal, Peter watches Tony fight, his face hard, eyes focused where his face plate has been broken. Peter narrowly avoids being taken out by a huge, metal tentacle, and he tries to stay focused on the task at hand.

Eventually, though, Peter is distracted again. He’s never been more turned on by the sight of someone bleeding from their nose, and he never thought that Tony’s nearly-destroyed suit would be doing it for him. One of Tony’s arms has been freed from his suit, the metal protection lying somewhere on the ground. Tony’s bare fist connects with their enemy’s face, and Peter is brought back to reality when he realizes that Tony is about to be smothered by a mass of tentacles.

Working quickly, Peter takes advantage of the enemy being distracted to web some of the tentacles to the ground. When he thinks he has them thoroughly adhered to the concrete, Peter moves to shoot a web over their face, realizing a second too late that Tony is shouting at him to look out, and then he is being plowed into the ground by a rouge tentacle.

—

Peter springs his eyes open as he is being placed onto a couch. He looks up to see Tony in front of the couch, sniffing back blood threatening to dribble out of his nose.

“Hey there,” Tony says softly. “You alright?”

Peter looks down at himself. He’s not in his suit anymore, instead he’s wearing a loose t-shirt and his boxers. His arms and legs are littered with band aids, and his ears are ringing, but he’s not sure if it is from the fall or because of Tony being so close to him and speaking so kindly. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine…”

“Good,” Tony says. “You hit the ground really hard, I was worried you…” Tony purses his lips. “But you’re okay. I called Cap, he’s finishing up for us.”

Peter nods. “Okay. I’ll just go home, then.”

“You need to stay awake in case you have a concussion, and I’d feel better about it if you stayed here for me to keep an eye on you.” Tony says, inspecting a gash on his own arm. “Just for a couple hours, then we’ll check your pupils, and if they’re dilating properly you can go to sleep. You can crash here tonight.”

Peter watches as Tony walks away, his stomach flipping when Tony peels off his shirt as he rounds the corner.

He waits for a strong three minutes before he grabs his phone from the coffee table and pushes his underwear out of the way. Surely Tony is in the shower by now. Resuming the video that he had been watching before, he turns the volume down low. Peter strokes himself quickly, replaying the subtle build of Tony’s noises followed by his climax over and over again.

Between his failed orgasm before, the sound of Tony’s release, and the thrill of jerking off on Tony’s couch while wearing one of his shirts, it doesn’t take Peter long at all to approach his end. His breaths start to come in hiccups, and-

“I’m not going to hang out with you if this is how you keep yourself awake.”

Peter nearly jumps out of his skin at Tony’s voice behind him, and he snatches his shirt down to cover himself as he looks back. Tony stands there with an arm full of snacks and a smirk. Peter opens his mouth to apologize, but Tony’s smile falls and his brows scrunch at Peter’s phone. Peter feels the rest of the blood leave his face.

“Where is that?” Tony asks shortly, plucking Peter’s phone out of his hand to see the source. The site is unfamiliar, and Tony sighs. “I’ll have to get my legal team after this tomorrow.”

Peter sheepishly accepts his phone back when Tony hands it to him, not sure if the pink tinging Tony’s face is out of anger or embarrassment. He watches as Tony makes his way around the couch, dropping his armload of chocolates and chips and candies onto the coffee table before sitting beside him.

“What kind of movies do you like?” Tony asks lowly.

“I’m sorry,” Peter murmurs.

“‘S alright,” Tony says. “I get it, it’s not your fault that it’s out there.”

Peter swallows. “I shouldn’t watch it. It’s… weird.”

Tony snorts, a small smile stretching his lips. “No, not weird. You’re not the problem. The people secretly making the videos are the problem. Now come on, pick a movie.”

Peter nods weakly, eventually choosing and movie to watch. By the time it is finished, and Tony is confident that it is safe for him to go to sleep, he looks over and sees Peter slumped against the arm of the couch, asleep.

Tony smiles to himself and gingerly picks Peter up. He easily carries him to his room, the boy’s body incredibly light in his arms, and eases him into the bed.

Tony lies down beside him and falls asleep almost immediately, the late hour and his body’s exhaustion finally catching up with him.

-

Peter startles awake when he feels warm hands pet over his hips. He looks down his body to see Tony between his legs, smiling mischievously up at him.

“I can’t let you go to sleep like this,” Tony coos, dragging Peter’s boxers down to let his erection spring free. “You won’t be able to sleep all wound up like that.”

With such solid logic, Peter can’t argue. He simply croaks out a moan when Tony’s mouth envelopes his cock, warm and wet and tight. Tony’s tongue rolls over the head of his cock, and Peter can’t stop his hips from jerking into Tony’s mouth. “Oh, oh…”

Tony wordlessly directs Peter’s hands to his hair, encouraging him to use his mouth like a personal fleshlight.

“Mr. Stark…” Peter whimpers, testing out Tony’s limits by slowly pushing and pulling his mouth over himself. Once he realizes that he’s not going to hurt Tony, Peter moves Tony’s mouth faster, thrusting lightly to fuck into the back of his throat. “Fuck!”

Tony allows Peter to use him for as long as he wants which, unsurprisingly, turns out not to be very long. Peter’s fingers grip his hair painfully tight and his thrusts become sloppy, clear signs that he is about to lose it.

“Gonna come-“ Peter hisses, letting go of Tony’s hair so that he can pull away.

Instead of pulling away, Tony grabs Peter by the hips and sucks him down to the hilt, bobbing his head forcefully until Peter is arching off the bed and practically screaming.

—

He shouldn’t be surprised. He really shouldn’t.

Tony looks at the clock on his bedside table, seeing that it’s about 6am. To his side, gripping to his shirt and rutting pitifully against his thigh, Peter huffs expectant breaths into Tony’s shoulder.

“Uhn, hnn-!” Peter whimpers, his hips snatching erratically. His hands tremble as they squeeze tighter, and his noises eventually taper off into strained silence.

Tony’s face heats up when Peter’s rough sigh of release huffs into his shoulder. The boy’s entire body jolts, and his hips stutter once, twice, before he goes limp against Tony’s side. Tony swallows thickly, Peter’s tiny, sated sigh lighting up his insides. Tony nudges him gently. “Hey, Pete.”

“Hmm?” Peter hums, peeking his eyes open. He immediately moves away from Tony’s body when he realizes how close he is. “Shit, sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Tony says, standing and moving to his dresser. He opens a drawer and tosses Peter a new pair of boxers, smiling apologetically at the look of horror Peter gives him when he realizes what happened.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Peter mutters, pulling off his soiled underwear beneath the covers and pulling on the new ones. He hops out of bed, searching the floor. “Where’s my suit?”

“Bathroom.” Tony says, pointing to the door on the other end of the room.

Peter quickly crosses the room and pulls on his suit. “I’m just, I’m gonna go home, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Tony insists, but Peter has left the room before he can finish. Tony sighs, getting back in bed. He notices the lump of Peter’s underwear beneath his covers, and heat flares in his stomach at the memory of Peter losing it on his body. Tony grabs the damp fabric and looks them over, smirking when an idea enters his brain.

-

Peter walks into his room, drops his suit to the floor, and flops onto his bed, absolutely mortified. He doesn’t know how he is ever going to look Tony in the eye again, he probably thinks he is so fucking patheti-

Peter’s phone buzzes in his pocket, and Peter sighs. He looks at the name receipt, and his blood runs cold when he sees that it is from Tony. This is it. This is where Tony tells him never to come back to the lab, and to return his suit. Peter opens the text trepidatiously, his mouth dropping open when it’s a video. Of Tony. And his dick is out.

Peter almost opens the video, his face heating up with a mixture of shame and arousal, when he realizes that the video certainly wasn’t meant for him. This was an accident. Peter has already betrayed Tony’s trust by watching his leaked sex tapes, the last thing he needs to do is watch this, mistakenly thinking it’s for him.

Peter calls Tony immediately, stammering as soon as he hears the line click, “Hey Mr. Stark uh you sent me a video and ah I don’t think you meant to send it to me I’ll go ahead and delete okay bye-“

“Wait,” Tony says quickly, chuckling. “I meant to send it to you. You don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to, but you can, if you feel bad about watching the ones online.”

“Oh… thank you?”

“You’re welcome. I’m going back to bed, talk to you later, Parker.”

The line goes dead, and Peter pulls his phone away from his ear to look at the screen. The thumbnail of Tony’s erection taunts him, and with Tony’s permission, Peter feels zero guilt as he taps the video open. His cheeks go pink when he sees that Tony is using a pair of underwear to jerk himself off with. His underwear, spotted with his release.

In the video, Tony slowly strokes himself in front of the camera. For the first few seconds he looks into the camera with dark eyes, giving a little wink before he eventually lies his head back against the pillow.

Peter cuts his eyes to make sure his door is locked before he hurriedly pushed his hand into his underwear. He realizes now that it’s actually Tony’s underwear, and it only serves to make this even hotter. Peter strokes himself quickly, possessing none of the poise that Tony does in the video.

It doesn’t take long for Tony to pick up the pace, though. Peter almost loses it on the spot when Tony finally makes a noise, his soft, quiet, _uhn_ forcing Peter to pull his hand away from himself momentarily. As soon as he recovers, his hand is back on his heated skin, and he’s biting his lip when the frequency and volume of Tony’s sounds increase.

“Fuck…” Tony mumbles, rolling his hips to meet his hand. Even his breathing becomes noisy as he nears his climax, and again he looks into the camera. His pupils are blown wide, and his voice is hoarse as he rasps, “Peter…”

Peter’s brain doesn’t stay online long enough to actually watch Tony come, his own orgasm forcing his eyes shut as he releases over Tony’s shirt. As soon as he is able to open his eyes again, Peter looks at the screen again where Tony’s stomach is striped with come and he is looking at the camera with hooded eyes and a smirk.

“Hope you liked it. Let me know if you need more.” Tony says, and the video ends.

If sleep weren’t dragging Peter under in a rapid fashion, he might call Tony right now to ask for more. But he decides that maybe it would be better to wait until later, after they’ve had time to rest.


End file.
